beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
BeyWheelz - Episode 03
The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! is the third episode of the BeyWheelz series. It aired on August 18, 2012 with The Wheeler of the Wilderness in the USA. Plot The Dominators continue to harass the Wheelers of the city in order to seize control of all of BeyWheelz. Only Team Estrella is able to challenge their rule, as Sho, Leon and Jin help to secure Wheelers safety against the Dominators. Wheelers everywhere around the city now fear The Dominators, who only wish to control the entire BeyWheelz world and frighten everyone with their power. Jin and Sho head to DREAM headquarters to speak with Chairmen Ryan concerning the Dominators attacks. Ryan tells them that they are totally mysterious and that even their Beys have never been seen before. It is there that the Co-Commanders of the Dominators announce themselves over a broadcast at DREAM HQ; they wish to hold a BeyWheelz battle against DREAM in order to take control of it. Sho then decides that Team Estrella will fight as DREAM's representatives against the Dominators in order to gain freedom for Wheelers everywhere. Sho and Jin head towards the location given by the Dominators, there they are met by the Dominators' top two Wheelers, Glen and Odin. They battle in a two versus two tag team match cliff side, in an absolute defeat match. Sho and Jin struggle against Glen and Odin's unique abilities within their Beys, the match is broadcast across the city as Wheelers including Leon rally to cheer Team Estrella on. As the battle rages on, Team Estrella plans to end it with their special moves, but the duo of Odin and Glen use the underhanded tactic of collapsing the stadium on top of both Jin and Sho's Beys. Jin saves his Bey in time, but costs them the match due to disqualification. Odin and Glen also attack and defeat Sho's Pegasus, giving the Dominators the win. Even though the Dominators came out on top, Sho refuses to allow them to take over DREAM, demanding that the Dominators win fairly in a rematch. The Dominators then propose a formal tournament of 5 on 5 including a tag team match. The Dominators continue to harass the Wheelers of the city in order to seize control of all of BeyWheelz. Only Team Estrella is able to challenge their rule, as Sho,Leon and Jin help to secure Wheelers safety against the Dominators. Wheelers everywhere around the city now fear The Dominators, who only wish to control the entire BeyWheelz world and frighten everyone with their power. Jin and Sho head to DREAM headquarters to speak with Chairmen Ryan concerning the Dominators attacks. Ryan tells them that they are totally mysterious and that even their Beys have never been seen before. It is there that the Co-Commanders of the Dominators announce themselves over a broadcast at DREAM HQ; they wish to control the BeyWheelz battle against DREAM in order to take control of it. Sho then decides that Team Estrella will fight as DREAM's representatives against the Dominators in order to gain freedom for Wheelers everywhere. Sho and Jin head towards the location given by the Dominators, there they are met by the Dominators top two Wheelers, Glen and Odin. They battle in a two versus two tag team match cliffside, in an absolute defeat match. Sho and Jin struggle against Glen and Odin's unique abilities within their Beys, the match is broadcasted across the city as Wheelers including Leon rally to cheer Team Estrella on. As the battle rages on, Team Estrella plans to end it with their special moves, but the duo of Odin and Glen use the underhanded tactic of collapsing the stadium on top of both Jin and Sho's Beys. Jin saves his Bey in time, but costs them the match due to the disqualification, giving the Dominators the win. Even though the Dominators came out on top, Sho refuses to allow them to take over DREAM, demanding that the Dominators win fairly in a rematch. The Dominators then propose a formal tournament of 5 on 5 including a tag team match, and if Team Estrella loses there, then DREAM will belong to The Dominators. All of this was to lead up to this moment, forcing Team Estrella to agree to the terms and await the tournament in one weeks time. Major Events *The Dominators challenge DREAM, with Team Estrella as its representatives. *Sho Tenma and Jin Ryu are defeated by Odin and Glen. *The Dominators challenge Team Estrella in a tournament battle, after fooling them in battle. Characters *Sho Tenma *Jin Ryu *Leon Fierce *Ryan Gladstone *Matthew *Lucy *'The Dominators' *Leader A *Leader B *Odin *Glen BeyWheelz *Soaring Wing Pegasus (Sho's) *Doom Fire Drago (Jin's) *Wild Mane Leone (Leon's) *Slash Warrior Destroyer (Odin's) *Raging Molten Fireblaze (Glen's) Special Moves *Wall of Typhoon (Wild Mane Leone's) *Techion Winger (Soaring Wing Pegasus's) *Dragon Destruction Thundurous Slash (Doom Fire Drago's) *Taos Sword (Slash Warrior Destroyer's) Featured BeyWheelz battles New *Sho Tenma & Jin Ryu (Soaring Wing Pegasus& Doom Fire Drago) vs Odin & Glen (Slash Warrior Destroyer & Raging Molten Fireblaze) = Odin & Glen(Slash Warrior Destroyer& Raging Molten Fireblaze) Trivia Gallery Videos